topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anti-Monitor
|-| Original Armor= |-| Modified Armor= |-| Final Armor= Origins: DC Comics Alias/Aka: Monitor, Mobius, The Anti-God, The Slayer of Worlds Classification: Higher Dimensional Entity, Monitor Threat level: Omega-, Omega+ Age: 20 Billion years Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Absorption, Energy Manipulation Energy Projection, Astral Projection, BFR, Body Control, Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation (Via Anti matter), Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Forcefield (Created a barrier between multiple Universes and stopped the Guardians of the Universe in a Stasis Beam), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Via the Anti Life Equation), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Technology Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Travel and likely Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Was going to destroy Apokolips which houses Darkseid's True Form as well as other New Gods' true forms which is supported by Darkseid himself fearing about this. New Gods were stated to be Platonic Ideas from a Fundamental World who exist in the Godsphere and are completely unaffected by the activities of the DC Multiverse. Furthermore, True forms of New Gods can affect all of Reality as shown when Darkseid's true form was collapsing the DC Multiverse) Resistances to Absorption, Death Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Soul Manipulation Physical strength: At least Multiversal level (High), likely Metaverse level Striking strength and Immeasurable Lifting strength || Metaverse level Striking strength and Immeasurable Lifting strength Attack potency/Destructive capacity: High Multiverse+ (Waged a war for one million years to a stalemate against The Monitor, who was powered by the infinite positive matter universes. Started a wave of Anti Matter that struck infinite universes throughout time and reduced it to only five universes. Anti Monitor's brain would have wiped out the Dark Multiverse which has infinite universes. Vastly outclasses beings like Mr. MXYZPTLK), likely Metaverse (His brain is capable destroying not only the dark multiverse but also everything in existence. Even with the help of World Forger, The Monitor was terribly afraid to even confront him. Considered to be her strongest son by Perpetua.) || Metaverse level (Was powered by not only the Anti Matter Universe which was as big as the positive matter Multiverse but also absorbed the infinite positive matter universes. Darkseid was afraid that Apokolips and possibly other realms in the God Sphere which exist outside the Multiverse would have been destroyed by him. Almost replaced the Hand of Creation which was actually Perpetua's hand.) Durability: At least High Multiverse+ (Tanked attacks from The Monitor. Withstood Darkseid's blows.) || Metaverse (Should be comparable to his Attack potency) Speed: TFTC (Comparable to Supergirl.), likely Immeasurable (Is one of the few beings capable of existing in the 6th dimension, which exists beyond space, time and imagination.) || Immeasurable Intelligence: Cosmic genius (Created a solar collector which brought universes vibrating at a different frequency at the same plane. and an Anti Monitor Cannon which could penetrate the Netherverse created by The Monitor which contained five universes.) || Cosmic genius Stamina: Limitless (Fought against The Monitor for one million years without rest.) || Limitless Range: At least High Multiversal (His wave on Anti Matter struck infinite universes throughout time.), likely Metaversal (His brain is capable of destroying everything in existence.) || Metaversal (Could have destroyed Apokolips and possibly other realms which exist totally outside the DC Multiverse.) Weaknesses: His energy form gets released if his armour is destroyed. Standard Equipment: His standard armour which keeps his energy form contained. Keys: Base || Powered by Infinite Universes and Heroes of 5 Universes Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Comics Category:DC Category:TFTC speeds Category:Anti-villain Category:Flying Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dark attribute